just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Hand Hero Units (JCE)
Black Hand Hero Units are special operatives, agents and other prominent figures who can be hired to assisst in Black Hand global domination plans in IronClaw's Just Cause Extinction. Overview Hero Units are the best agents available for clandestine and direct field operations; they can single-handedly shift the ballance of power in appointed region, taking a fight against entire armies as well as engaging opponent's Heroes. All Operatives have three stats: Combat, Intrigue and Evasion. The first determines how well will they preform in "proactive" missions, such as toppling the regime of a minor nation or fighting against enemy military force. The second determines "spying" skill of the agent, be it hacking, diplomatic relations or sabotage. And evasion acts as the operative's "health" meter. The higher the Evasion stat is, the less probable is the agent's death during the operation or fighting with enemy hero. There are three "tiers" of Hero Units: Mercenaries (available for both the Agency and the Black Hand), Operatives and Special Ops (Shetani for the Black Hand). Some of them are pre-determined, and some require large sums of money to be hired; the most powerful types require research to be completed before they become available. Operatives and Special Ops also have unique Abilities present in a form of "perks" that boost some of their stats if certain criteria are matched. Only 10 Hero Units are allowed to be present in a Strategic Map at one time. Unit list Mercenaries *Teo. Combat: 2/11. Intrigue: 5/11. Evasion: 5/11 *Dexter "Dex" Kowalski. Combat: 4/11. Intrigue: 1/11. Evasion: 3/11. *Annika Svennson. Combat: 4/11. Intrigue: 3/11. Evasion: 5/11. *Michael J.Lister. Combat: 1/11. Intrigue: 5/11. Evasion: 7/11. *Damien Tager. Combat: 7/11. Intrigue: 1/11. Evasion: 3/11. *Jack Harris. Combat: 4/11. Intrigue: 5/11. Evasion: 6/11. *Damon "The Iron Claw". Combat: 7/11. Intrigue: 1/11. Evasion 5/11. *Phoenix Conwood. Combat: 2/11. Intrigue: 7/11. Evasion: 4/11. *Telvani Zygarde: Combat: 5/11. Intrigue: 5/11. Evasion: 5/11. *"Mr.Friendly". Combat: 1/11. Intrigue: 8/11. Evasion: 1/11. *Tim "Panthera" Strelkov. Combat: 7/11. Intrigue:2/11. Evasion 5/11. Operatives These are medium-ranked "Heroes" of the Black Hand faction. Unlike Mercs, the have specialities (A commander, an assassin, spy or administrator), and most of them possess unique abilities. Some of the Operatives are available from the start, and some must be hired. Commanders: *Colonel J.Keryev. Combat: 5/11. Intrigue: 2/11. Evasion: 7/11. Special ability: Big tanks lust for blood - armored formations under Keryev's command have 25% bonus to all stats *General Tai Zhao. Combat: 7/11. Intrigue: 4/11. Evasion: 5/11. Special abilitty: The Red Horde - Regular Infantry units recruitment is 15% cheaper under Zhao's command. *Clolonel Dmitry "Ironbeak" Orlov. Combat: 3/11. Intrigue: 5/11. Evasion: 9/11. Special ability: Red Skies at Night - Aerial units have 70% boost to their armor stat under Orlov's command if defending Black Hand Core regions, and 15% boost if fighting over other territories. *Colonel D.O'Neill. Combat: 7/11. Intrigue: 5/11. Evasion: 7/11. Special ability: Going commando - Elite units under O'Neill's command have 30% bonus to all stats. Assassins *Samantha "Sam" Camden. Combat: 7/11. Intrigue: 1/11. Evasion: 8/11. Special ability: Prey on the Weak - has a 90% chance to kill enemy Hero Unit with Evasion stat lower then her own, but has 30% higher chance to die against a stronger opponent. *Amr Diab. Combat: 7/11. Intrigue: 5/11. Evasion: 3/11. Special ability: Akbar! - has a 75% chance to take enemy Hero Unit (with Evasion stat under 10) with him, if he dies in battle. *Kyrang "the Tyrant". Combat: 7/11. Intrigue: 5/11. Evasion: 8/11. Special ability 1: Sole survivor - Kyrang has a 25% chance to fake his death if killed by enemy Hero. Special ability 2: The Red Shield - Kyrang has a 50% more chance to kill enemy Hero Unit if fighting on the Black Hand home turf. Spies *Kim "Cobra" Wilde. Combat: 3/11. Intrigue: 7/11. Evasion: 7/11. Special ability: 99 Luftballons - has a 50% chance to spark a war between a neutral state and the Agency controlled region. *Tony Pelossi. Combat: 2/11. Intrigue: 8/11. Evasion: 7/11. Special ability: All your base are belong to us - has a 35% chance to convert any Agency-controlled regiment to Black Hand side. *"Dr. Haxxx". Combat: 1/11. Intrigue: 8/11. Evasion: 8/11. Special ability: Hack the World - has 80% higher chance to successfully complete any Intrigue operation that involves hacking or electronic data manipulation *Kira "the Blade". Combat: 3/11. Intrigue: 8/11. Evasion: 5/11. Special ability: Don't wanna be an American Idiot - has a 35% more chances at Intrigue operations that destabilize Agency controlled regions. *Michael O'Donnegal. Combat: 2/11. Intrigue: 8/11. Evasion: 7/11. Special ability 1: For the lack of a nail - has a 50% more chances at sabotaging enemy nuclear silos. Special ability 2: Sticks and Stones won't break my bones '''- can't be killed by local security forces, only vulnurable to other Heroes. '''Administrators *Salvador Mendoza. Combat: 1/11. Intrigue: 3/11. Evasion: 3/11. Special ability: Can you say "colombian necktie?" - Has a 35% of supressing the destabilized Black Hand region via brutal crackdowns. *Victor Bellic. Combat: 3/11. Intrigue: 7/11. Evasion: 7/11. Special ability: Arbeit macht frei - all Units and Structures are 30% cheaper with slave labour in the region Vic is appointed to govern. *Karim Gazibagandov. Combat: 2/11. Intrigue: 8/11. Evasion: 7/11. Special ability 1: Bricks in the Wall - regions governed by this puppet dictator can't be destabilized from within, and can only be conquered by direct military intervention. Special ability 2: Politics of dancing - this cunning diplomat has a 75% of stabilizing unstable region via peace talks only. *Dr. Eldrith. Combat: 1/11. Intrigue: 8/11. Evasion: 3/11. Special ability 1: Brainiac - has a 3% chance of instant discovering a random free tech from the Research tree. Special ability 2: Tales of the Future - can trade a large sum of money for a temporary boost to a single Global Research. *Administrator Dane Robard. Combat: 5/11. Intrigue: 9/11. Evasion: 9/11. Special ability 1: When two tribes go to war - nuclear and anti-matter missiles, silos and satellites are 50% cheaper and 30% faster to build with Dane governing the region. Special ability 2: We built this city - all major projects, including AirEx network, armored unit construction and buildings are 10% cheaper and 70% faster to build with Dane appointed to the region. Special Ops These Units are unlocked after certain tech is developed in Black Hand Research Tree. They are the deadliest Units of the Black Hand. All of Special Ops are Shetani. Under construction... Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause Extinction Category:Black Hand